Grille shutters should be placed as close to the A-surface of a vehicle as possible in order to provide the best aerodynamic benefit. Most vehicles do not have grille openings that are planar, therefore having an active grille shutter system that is flat or does not conform to the desired grille opening will compromise the aerodynamic benefits and creates an undesirable appearance, especially in applications where the active grille shutter system forms the A-surface of the vehicle. It is therefore desirable to provide an active grille shutter system that allows the vanes to follow a curve when closed, but sit parallel and remain behind the A-surface of the vehicle when open.